Dont laugh at me
by lucyStreetwalker
Summary: This is a story of a widowed foster mother and an oblivious man. it will contain a lot of tough content and all the characters are important. all cannon pairings, OOC, HEA.
1. Chapter 1

Don't laugh at me

Chapter one

_Beep…_

_Beep….._

_Beeeeep….._

I slam my hand down on the stupid alarm clock. I hate alarm clock with a passion. I don't usually use the hate word but I can't help it when it comes to that stupid necessity. I am not old fashioned, I have a cell phone, and the alarm on it doesn't wake me up anymore though. I have just been so exhausted these last few months that I needed the extra noise to get me going. I hear the jingle of the door alarm go off for derricks room and groan. I had hoped to get a few extra minutes of sleep before the day started.

Moments later I hear the creak of my door and open my eyes to my pumpkin standing in the door way in his 'fox' pajamas. They are actually raccoon feety pajamas with an adorable hood, but you try arguing with a 4 year old with asburgers syndrome. Dominick is my little angel. He was my special surprise baby. I found out I was pregnant with him the same day my husband died. I was so excited to call him that night on Skype and tell him the good news. He had been home on leave from a tour in Iraq 2 months before. We had been trying for a child of our own for so long.

Instead of calling my love that night I got a call from what I though was him that night. I picked up the phone out of my mind with excitement and instead of his calm sweet voice I received that of his sergeants. Informing me that my life had ended on the way back from a routine drop in kuiat city due to an I.E.D just outside the first check point. I remember dropping the phone and just falling to the floor. I laid there for hours. Finally only getting up when the doorbell rang.

I dusted myself off and opened the door only to be engulfed in a bone crushing hug from my brother Emmet. He informed me that he had sent rose to pick up all the kids from school and they would stay with her at their house until later that night. I felt relief and failure all at once. I ended up crying into Emmets shoulder on the floor in the entry way until the sun went down.

"Mommy?' Derick asks me and I realize I've zoned out while he climbed into bed with me.

"Yeah nugget?" I look down at him and he smiles so I do too.

"I like your smiles, did you know I was coming to snuggle this morning?' he asks getting into my blankets.

"Yeah bug. I always know when you're coming to my room. Remember the door songs that I told you about? They tell me when doors open and close and which doors open and close. You know that though right?" the thing with asburgers kids is they only remember what they choose too. It's quite funny actually. He will remember what color eyes the dog in the story had but not grasp a single thing about the plot of the story.

"Oh yeah! I wish they had alarms for black ops that tell you when someone is screen watching!" he just about yells at me.

"I too buddy, that way you wouldn't cheat all the time!"

"I do not cheat! You just don't practice enough to beat me." He pats my leg and leaves and about a minute later I hear the jingle for the game room go off and know he will be in there for a while. Asperger's is classified as high functioning autism. I disagree, I believe these kids are just so high functioning in general that they have exceeded anybody's understanding so the world has classified them as disabled. If being a five year old who can recite every Taylor swift song and play black ops 2 at a prestige level is 'handicapped' than I wish I was handicapped.

While I check my calendar on my phone I hear Paizge, jewel, and Michaels door alarms go off. After a quick shower and getting dressed I head down stairs to pull out cereal for all the kids. I know I should be all stay at home mom/foster mom and cook breakfast but these kids know I am not a morning person. They love me anyways, well most days they do.

"MOMMY BELL!" I hear jewels yell and cringe. Apparently today is not a day for love in her opinion.

"YES JEWELERY!" I yell back louder because I'm a child in the mornings. I hear the thunder of kids down the stairs and know it's going to be a 'someone did this or that' with the response of 'well they did this first' type of deal.

"MOMJEWELLOCKEDMEOUTOFTHEBATH ROOMANDJUSTSATINTHERETOMAKEM EBELATEFORSCHOOL!" Michael my 15 year old adopted son rushes out in one long, loud sentence. Jewel screams and throws her hands up.

"Michael's stupid friend stole my money off my dresser yesterday and he won't pay me back!"

I shush them before Michael can give a rebuttal. Jewels and Michael are biological brother and sister. They were our first foster case and we fell in absolute love. It was so hard to be objective with what would be best for them but we did it and suggested to the court they be returned to their mother as soon as rehab for their mother had been completed. It was and they were returned to their home after 18 months of living with us. That was about 9 years ago. Jewel called me about 6 months later and said they were hiding in the closet and that the police were everywhere. That time they were not placed with us immediately soon after their mother was sentenced to 10 years in prison for operating a meth lab they were up for adoption and we jumped at the opportunity. A year later and they were ours, it was an uphill battle but absolutely worth it.

"Michael, first off, your friends are not allowed in your sister's room, EVER and that is final. Jewels, you need to bring these things to me before you decide to punish Michael all by yourself little girl. Now as for both of you, let's see a hug." I sat patiently as they mean mugged the heck out of each other before finally doing as I asked. The thing moody teens hate most is hugs, especially if those hugs turn group style and are all squeezy, so I hopped up and made it squeezy. Then I laughed when they walked out complaining about me and my need for hugs. Hey if they can bond over mutual embarrassment about me at least they are bonding. I take what I can get. Around 7am I say good bye to all the kids but one and they jump in Paizge, my other bio child's, crossover and head to school/daycare. I head upstairs with a heavy heart to wake up my broken hearted ward, Anthony.

Authors note: thanks for reading! This story is very close to my heart and similar to my RL so please be kind. If you are checking this out after reading tit for tat please know I intend to finish it I just am not ready to progress that story before this one. I am making this my main priority. I hope to update if not every day but at least every other. Please review! Oh and I don't own anything of Stephanie Myers. Love yall.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't laugh at me

Chapter two

I peak into Anthony's dark room and see he is sitting up in bed, so I knock and walk in. when I get closer to him I see he is looking at his moms picture and his eyes are a bit red rimmed. Since he came to me a year ago I've learned to not draw attention to him when he is upset like this. I sit down on the other side of the bed and pull my knees to my chest mirroring his position and stare at the wall. He sighs in acknowledgment that I've entered so I look to him.

He sets the picture down and turns his face up to mine. He is such a handsome young man and I can only assume that one day he will break many girls' hearts just with his shockingly green eyes. His mother had blue eyes so I only have to assume that they come from his father's side. He has the same black hair as his mom did. She was beautiful as well, so I say so.

"She was beautiful, ya know."

"Yeah, she was. She was a wonderful person." His lip trembles so I look down to give him his space.

"So are you ready for today? You don't have to go if you don't want." I give him an out for the hundredth time because I know he needs it. When he first came to me I noticed he would struggle through every court proceeding, every meeting with the case worker, and every funeral arrangement. I learned early on that he was amazingly brave and would suffer through whatever was put in front of him if he wasn't given some kind of out letting him know it was okay to take a break. In short he is an amazing 15 year old boy, and I'm so blessed to have gotten him when his mom passed away from a brain aneurysm last year.

"I know I don't have to go, you always say that. This though I do have to do. I need to know where my future lies and if I have family out there." Today we were meeting with the lawyer to find out if he had any family even just a cousin that would claim him. The term claim irritated me to no end. He isn't lost luggage, he's a hurt child. They told me when he was brought to me that they chose me specifically because I do well with long term cases. The courts always had the idea that he didn't have any family left. His grandparents had died a few years back and his mother was an only child as were her parents. The only hope we had for him to have some family was depending on whether his father was dead or just a dead beat dad. I assumed the latter and hoped for the former. There's nothing worse than not feeling wanted and that's how negligent parents made you feel.

"I understand. Have you thought about my offer?"

"I love you guys and this place, I really do. I just want to know if I have family left. I have thought about it and I think I'd like to stay with you for a while even if we do find some family of mine." He was such a smart kid and I wanted nothing more than to keep him. We had become so close over the last year and I didn't want to say goodbye. This poor child had been through so much and I needed to protect him but I couldn't make empty promises and we both knew how the system worked. If family was found he would have to go with them and I couldn't stop it without evidence that it was unfit. The courts would verify D.N.A. and lineage and then do a home check and background check and then he would be taken from me. I must have had a sad look on my face because I felt him put his hand over mine. This kid amazed me. He was so kind and truly cared about others. I look up and smile at him and then pull him into a hug and tell him to get ready.

My phone buzzes on my way to my bedroom to change out of my pajamas and I know by the ringtone 'bless the broken road' by rascal flats that it's Alice. So I answer it and put it on speaker phone while I get dressed.

"Hey ally what's up?"

"Nadda, are we still going to the cemetery after your appointment with the lawyers today?" Alice served with Benjamin. She was the medic who was attached to their unit. They met in high school and had been best friends and enlisted together. They were so happy to get stationed together. She wasn't able to come home for the funeral here but was part of the memorial held over there. We were always friends but when we lost ben it pulled us closer together and now I would call her my best friend. Me and Alice had been going to the cemetery every other Saturday since she g" to back from deployment. It was our thing and when Anthony came to me it became all our things. His mom wasn't buried in the same cemetery but we would stop off at the cemetery that she was before heading to bens. It gave him time to grieve after being near his mom and it gave all of us something to bond over.

"Absolutely, don't know what kind of mood we will be in. maybe the normalcy will soften whatever blow we get."

"Well ben always seems to intervene and make things better. Even since his death he has brought us together and given you the ability to help Anthony through this. I'm sure no matter what happens he will be with you through it."

"True. I just wish I knew what to hope for. Well we got to get going see you at the grave. Love ya"

"Alright love you to lady. I'm going to shoot Anthony a text maybe try and lighten his mood. Later"

If you dint know better you may mistake them for aunt and nephew. They look very similar. Sometimes they joke about maybe if they got a D.N.A. test they would come out as related. I've wondered sometimes honestly because Alice is adopted. Wouldn't that be weird? I laugh to myself as we head to the car. Anthony looks up and I shake my head. On the long ride to the courthouse we pretended to listen to music while we both mulled over what may happen in less than an hour. I was scared but didn't show it to Anthony the kid had enough worries for his small shoulders to bear.

"Here we are." I say after parking the car but make no move to get out. Anthony squares his shoulders and opens the door. I get out as well because if he can put on his big boy pants then so can I. deep breathe and go. I repeat this to myself over and over as we walk into the building.

Authors note: sorry this took so dang long to get up but I was busy with my real life kiddoes'. I noticed I slipped up and called 'Derrek' Dominick in the last chapter. Dominick is my real life 5 yr. old and Derrek is him. I'm just going to change the name to Dominick because I have all my other kiddos names in here so why not? So I'm gonna write another chapter as soon as I am done posting this one to make up for my absence. What do you guys want to happen? What do you think will happen? Do you like Bella? Are any of you in the military or spouses? Just wondering whose pretty please with a cherry on top review!? Thanks in advance guys love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't laugh at me

Chapter three

"This is such bullshit!" Alice complained as we sat on a bench a few yards away from Anthony's moms grave.

"I'm aware." I sigh, we had sat here for the last half hour while Anthony yelled at his mom's grave and paced back and forth. He was so upset on the car ride over. I was glad he was letting it out instead of trying to be tough. All the way here he would start to say something and then shake his head and stop. I know his mom told him he didn't have any family other than her so I could see where the new development would be upsetting.

"His case sat uncontested for so long, I honestly just assumed you'd go in there today and they would give ya the go ahead for the adoption. Obviously Anthony isn't pleased by this information."

"I think he just wanted this all to be over just like the rest of us. It's a little odd that after so long they would come forward. His mom told him he didn't have any family. It kind of makes me wonder what kind of people they could be if she kept them secret all this time."

"So when do they fly in?"

"They are already here actually. They weren't at the meeting for obvious reasons but they gave their D.N.A. sample yesterday. I can't believe Emmet didn't tell me. I know he isn't allowed to disclose certain information but I just thought he would do it as a favor."

"Don't be mad at him honey. He was just doing her job. So there's grandparents, is there a dad?"

"They didn't say, they never actually said it was grandparents but after I pitched a fit with Emmet he finally told me. He kept telling me this was a good thing and that I would see when I me them that they were great people and it was all a misunderstanding. I'm so mad at him right now I really don't get why he is being like this. He loves Anthony."

"Bullshit! This is such bullshit! I can't lose my nephew. Where do they live?"

"Alice you know I don't know that. As soon as the D.N.A. is proven a match then we will get more information. We will get the call on Monday. I don't know how I'm going to make it through this week though."

"Well, you know I'm here for you. We should go bowling this weekend just in case it's the last chance I have to beat Anthony." She says with a teasing smile but when I look at her I see the tears she is holding back.

"I will see if he wants to. "

"I do" he says as he walks up to us. His hands are in his pockets and he is a bit hunched like it's all just too much for him. I want so bad to tell him it will all be alright but I know I can't give him false promises, not now.

"You sure Hun? We don't have to. We can just hang out at the house this weekend." Alice says knowing he needs his 'outs'.

He smiles and I think he knows what she is doing. They are so in tune to each other. It's going to break her heart if he leaves just as much as it will mine. I've been trying to figure out what I'm going to say to the kids. They have all formed their own bonds with him, jewels especially will be sad to see him go. They are two peas in a pod. She was the one who really helped him through his mother's death when he first came to us. We all hop in my suv and head to Benjamin's grave site. I'm stuck in my head trying to wrap it around what was said at the meeting this morning. Anthony met with his guardian ad litem for a little bit where I am assuming she asked how things were going at my house and what he would like to happen today. I was talking with Emmet while waiting for them to finish up. I am still mad that my own brother wouldn't tell me this information. I know he has to be torn up about it to because being Anthony's case worker he did meet him first. Whatever though he should have told me.

When Anthony and Angela, his guardian ad litem, entered the meeting room where I and Em had moved once the lawyers arrived I felt the air shift somehow and knew this was going to suck. We all sat down and Emmet pulled out a folder and slid it to me. It had the letter they had received from a private investigator. The letter stated that he was working for a Mr. mason Cullen. He was sure that the child named Anthony Carlisle Denali was the child his client was searching for. I flipped through other various documents, just legal bull shit, and then looked up to Emmet. The lawyers started speaking to Anthony then and I just stared at him as he took all they were saying in. there was family, they wanted him, they were looking for him, and he was going to be taken from me. That's all I heard. Anthony looked at me when they were all finished speaking and we just stared at each other knowing what was coming.

Just when we thought all the cards had been laid on the table and we could finally move forward with an adoption and be done with this, something so huge happens. Life is always that way. I would love just a few calm moments. Poor Anthony, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I bet he was terrified. I had already decided to petition for the courts to allow Anthony to stay with me while he acquainted himself with his 'family'. Hopefully they would grant it.

When we got to the cemetery Alice waited in the car with Anthony while I went to talk with my husband. I needed clarity and direction and those were two things ben was always able to give me. Evan after he passed. I was hoping for that now but seemed not to gain any. So I just sat on the grass and cried. When I was finished I went back to the car and Alice went to have her time with ben. We were a sit for sore eyes when we all piled in to go home. I called Paizge on the way and told her we would be late and asked her to tell the others we were going to have a family meeting when we got there.

"You know what?" I look at Anthony in the rear view mirror.

"What?" he looks confused when he answers. So I smile.

"When I and Emmet were kids and things got bad at home we would sneak out and get ice cream at this adorable little shop a few blocks from our house."

"So what you're saying is we are getting ice cream? He asks.

"Nope" I say popping my 'p'. "Even better, we are getting pie!"

"You know you shouldn't eat your problems away belle, it's an unhealthy coping mechanism." At first I think he has a point and then he smirks and I know he is teasing.

"You are far too smart for your own good ya know that. I guess we better head home then"

"No! I was only kidding, come on belle. I'm depressed and need pie!" he shouts this enthusiastically from the back seat and I don't even have to turn to see his smile.

"Pie it is then" I make the left at the intersection that will bring us to the bliss that is Ms. Sally's apple pie. When we pull in I see it isn't too busy and am glad for that. Nobody needs to witness our pie binge. We park and walk into the quaint little diner with its tacky 50's theme. Once we are seated I speak.

"You know this diner is why I and Emmet moved here."

"Really? That's a weird reason to choose a city. Did you guys get jobs here or something?"

"Yes at first but that's not the only reason the dinner was the deciding factor. Emmet was going to join the military so it was nice to be close to the base and that's why we looked into the town. We were out exploring one day and got hungry and came here for lunch. Sally served us our food. She seemed like just the person to ask about the town so we did and she then sat down and talked with us about the town and some of its history. I fell in love with her immediately and the way she talked about the town just made me love it too, then without asking if we wanted desert she brought out pie for us with a note for each of us and I was sold. A few years later she introduced me to ben."

"What did the notes say?"

"I still don't know what Emmet's said but he says it changed his life. I have to admit mine changed my view of life for sure. After coming from such a broken life back in Minnesota I was jaded and thought the worst of people, the only person I trusted or loved was Emmet. I didn't even care for myself all that much. I was mad that the system that was put there to protect children was so flawed and I believed there was no good to be had in the world. Her note was short but so heartfelt and sweet it just shook my world. At first I didn't understand how she knew what she knew about us but now I look back and can see that it was probably written all over my face. Something I've learned from being a parent is that kids think they can hide everything with a simple smile but when a child is hurting or going through something their smile isn't simple and that makes the good adults look deeper."

He was quiet after that. A few minutes later I hear the door open and the bell ring. I look up to see the most amazing site. There they are, my wonderful kids. Even Emmet and rose are with them. I smile and I can feel it light up my whole face. They all walk towards us and before they reach us I see Emmet's face change in an instant. He now has an uncomfortable look in his eyes. I turn to see what he is looking at and all I see is an older couple and a very handsome man sitting at the table a few rows behind us. I don't recognize any of them so I'm pretty confused when they wave at Emmet and then look to me and Anthony and their faces turn to what I can only describe as shock. Emmet grabs me by the elbow and tries to drag me towards the door but I'm stuck in place when I realize who they must be. That man sitting there has the exact shade of green eyes as the boy sitting across from me. I can't move and I'm pretty sure I've stopped breathing until I hear Emmet yell for rose to grab Anthony. Everything snaps into place and I see that the man with Anthony's eyes has started to approach us.

**Authors Note: I have always been a fan of cliffy, I'm not entirely sure I've pulled it off here but that's what I was going for. Again sorry this is taking me so long to post. Just been hella busy, the mother in law is coming to visit and I've been trying like crazy to sterilize my house to her standards. Not that it will be in the end. Lol anyways let me know you're out there! Even one review would make my day and give me the positive attitude I need to get through this visit. Ha-ha I'm not above guilt trips. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't laugh at me

Chapter four

Rose was too late and Anthony made it out the door before she could grab him. Jewel went after him and I can see them siting on the bench across the street at the park where the kids and I like to go to play football. Currently I'm sitting with Emmet and the mystery man and the older couple who have just confirmed that they are in fact the people claiming to be Anthony's biological family. Personally I don't need the confirmation of the D.N.A. test. Mr. Cullen who claims to be Anthony's father has the same odd shade of green eyes that I've only seen on Anthony before, he also shares a very chiseled jaw and angular facial feature with Anthony. They both even pace and pull at their hair when they are uncomfortable.

Emmet is currently mediating this meeting and I'm really not paying as much attention as I should. My mind is stuck across the street with my kids. I want so bad to run to Anthony and hold him and comfort him. I can't imagine what he is going through right now but if I had to guess I'd say shock is probably the most dominant emotion for him. Not much surprises me but this meeting did. I figured these people would have stayed in the next town over seeing as we don't have any motels in our small town.

"Where are yall staying?" I blurt because I'm so out of it I forget my manners. They all look at me and Emmet gives me a dirty look probably because I interrupted him or maybe because I should know better than to ask that. It's really none of my business but I still want to know.

"We have rented a ranch house in the country until we can get all this figured out." The older woman answers. I think she said her name was Esme but I can't be sure. Oddly she has a southern accent and I wonder if she is from the states.

"I want you to know I'm going to apply for a stay of custody." I say with conviction and look right into the eyes of Mr. Cullen. He locks eyes with me and then turns away looking annoyed. I feel I've said all I need to say and get up to leave but then decide not to be a complete bitch and turn to shake their hands and be polite in my exit. Esme stands to shake my hand and I comply and say it was nice meeting her when really I want to tell her to leave me and my family alone forever.

"It was nice meeting you and I hope to see more of you as I get to know my son." Mr. Cullen says this to me with a calm and kind of sexy voice and I'm a little less pissed. If he is willing to get to know Anthony before stealing him from me then I will feel a bit better.

"I hope you mean to get to know him." it's all I can politely say to the man. I want what's best for Anthony and if he can prove to be that then it's my duty not only as a foster parent but as a mother figure for Anthony to allow him to have biological family.

As I walk across to the park I see that jewel and Anthony are now playing tag with the rest of the kids. I'm glad she was able to help him through this. I wonder how they are going to take this new development. I wonder how the family will come back from this.

3 3 3 3

This morning starts the same as every other Saturday. The only difference being that there is a shadow of uncertainty this morning. Last night when we got home we put on a movie and all pretended to watch. Everyone went up to bed without saying much. Now I'm walking into the kitchen and I'm frustrated that everyone is being so quiet. I don't have a quiet family. It's never quiet for more than a few minutes. Not even when everyone is sleeping is it quiet. There's always a fan on or someone's TV adding background sound. Now all I hear is the random clinking of spoons against bowls. I decide to rectify this situation immediately.

I glare at the kids and walk into the media room. I then crank the volume and push a few buttons on the touch screen control hooked up to the Bose sound system that's installed in every room in the house and even on the porch.

'Don't laugh at me, don't call me names, don't get your pleasure from my pain' screams through the house and jewels comes running into the media room that I'm exiting and immediately changes the song to 'if you can't hang' by sleeping with sirens. It plays for about a minute before Michael comes and changes it to 'jumper' by third eye blind. Paizge and Dom come in after a few moments and I leave to sit on the couch in what the kids call the 'meeting' room which is actually just a big rom with four couches pushed into a square shape. Jewel and Michael are already there with their eyes closed and heads back when Dominick's favorite sad song 'soundtrack to my life' by kid kudi comes on and he enters the square and lays his head back with his eyes closed. Next is Paizge with 'absolutely' by nine days. Once she sits so do I and we wait.

The purpose of the square and the music is to communicate with each other through our song that we choose. It makes it easier to try and feel what the others in the house are and to try and understand what they may be going through. It's not always the words of the song but sometimes just the tone of the song. The kids all know my sad song is 'don't laugh at me' by mark wills. They all know that when they hear that song it's time to go play theirs and sit in the square. Sometimes we sit for happy things and sometimes sad but we come together and hear each other and are connected and that's what the square is all about. I originally started doing this with ben. It was his thing. He told me he loved me with a song and proposed with a song. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings clearly and he always said music speaks to your soul so the square begun when we first got jewel and Michael.

'If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Well, you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Seems the road less traveled  
Shows happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love...  
That's what you gotta do

Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love  
You're stretching out your arms for something that's just not there  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
You give your heart when you can'

Im near tears at the song he chose when I feel the couch cushion next to me dip. Anthony leans into me and I lay my hand on top of his. The song comes to an end and nobody does anything for a few moments. I finally open my eyes and look around the children sitting in the square. Paizge looks simply sad. Jewels has a constant stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. Michael is playing with his lip ring which means he is trying to deflect this moment. Dominick is coloring on the floor in the middle of the square not really paying attention. Anthony still has his head laid back and is breathing deeply. Id almost think he was asleep if it wasn't for his knee bouncing at light speed.

It doesn't look like anyone is going to say a thing so I start it.

"Listen up buttercups, this shiz sucks. So what we are going to do is leave it all here in the square. I will start. I hate this situation.' I turn to Anthony. "I love you so much kid, but I want what's best for you. I'm conflicted with wanting to keep you here with me and protect you and letting you get to know this other side of your family that very well could be best. You have become such an amazing part of our family. My song was sad because that's what I am right now. I'm sad for you because I think this is a lot for you to deal with.' I look at jewel and address her.' I'm sad for you because I think you and Anthony have bonded the most and I worry that this will crush you." I look to the rest of the room" I'm sad for all of us because we all love Anthony and don't want him to go but, I know that god has a plan and I know whatever happens will be for the best. I don't know what's coming in the next few weeks but I do know that we will all face this and get through it stronger and better than we are now." I finish my so each and look to Dominick. He is still coloring but begins speaking while he colors.

"I'm sad too guys. I want to keep my brother. He is so fun. He is good at call of duty black ops and he lets me beat him sometimes. Michael doesn't let me beat him. Jewel will be sad if Anthony leaves and I don't like new people. I also want a new coloring book and that makes me sad. I like the song Anthony played but it's sad too." He finishes and turns his page to color a new one.

"I don't let you win Dom because how will you ever get better. Anthony doesn't let you win he just isn't as good as you at black ops." Michael says smiling at Anthony. "I love you bro, I hope this al works itself out."

"Thanks dude. I love you too." Anthony says to Michael and it warms my heart. " I'm freaked out about these new people, I'm mad at my mom for not telling me the whole story, I'm curious why she didn't tell me about them, I'm surprised at how much I look like this total stranger. I'm nervous that they won't like me and I'm nervous that if I like them and they like me that I will be abandoning all of you. I feel like this is my family and I don't want to desert you guys. Things are finally calming down and life is going back to normal and I'm pissed that this just popped up when things were chilling out." He looks at Dom," I love you to buddy and I am sad that you don't have a new coloring book."

Jewel and me laugh and Paizge finally opens her eyes" I want this all to be over. I want to skip to the end and see that it all works out. I'm excited to meet these new people and see what they are really like." Paizge has always been a to the point kind of girl. She has never liked uncertainty, I remember when her biological dad was threatening to take me to court to get custody of her she was so anxious. They don't even have a relationship now and I think it's partly because of those days.

Jewels gets up and sits down next to Anthony and takes his hand. "I want you to be happy, you are my best friend. I worry for you and am excited for you. I will miss you if you go but I know we will always be friends and stay in touch so I'm not too worried about that. I want to know what you think of these people as soon as you meet them." Anthony smiles at her and I worry that their relationship is becoming more that friendship but that for another time.

"Well I want to end this by saying I have already filled out the papers for a stay of custody so when we get the results and they are a positive match then I will submit the paper work. Also not to drop a bomb but I'm pretty sure these people are from England or something. Esme, the older woman whom I assume would be Anthony's grandma has a southern accent but he two men have British accents."

Everyone nods and I'm glad they are taking it well. Or maybe they haven't made the connection yet? "Alright, everybody got dressed we are going bowling and then having a slumber party with Emmet, rose, and Alice tonight. So no more moping!" they all hop up and run to change for bowling. I hug Anthony before he leaves and tell him how proud of him I am.

AUTHORS NOTE: there was more I wanted to write but I felt like it was going to be too long if I did so I will post the rest of the chapter later today. Thanks guys love you all! Oh, and because I haven't said it recently, I do not own anything that is twilight. Thank you so much to my lovely one review! You made my day and most of my week wonderful!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't laugh at me

Chapter five

We had gotten the call. It was unnecessary after having seen the Cullen's but still we got the call. Anthony was absolutely the son of Mr. Mason Edward Cullen. That part kind of ticked me off. I was told from the start that it was grandparents who turned up, well I wasn't told this for sure but I had only assumed. Any ways it doesn't really make a difference. Along with the D.N.A. results, I had gotten the call that my stay of custody had been approved 'pending further investigation' means is that Anthony is mine up until all paper pushing government employees including myself were satisfied with the relationship and living arrangements with the Mr. Cullen. The more I thought about it the more I smiled because the fact is this granted Anthony as much time as he needed to get to know his newly discovered family and it gave me time to get to know them as well.

We are to have a meeting with the Cullen's down at the courthouse today. The meeting would take place in two different conference rooms. One would have Anthony, his guardian ad litem, myself and Anthony's lawyer. The second would hold Mr. Cullen, his mother Esme, and father Carlisle and of course their lawyer. Emmet would bounce back and forth between the two and try to nail down a schedule and limitations to that schedule. Chances are the Cullen's are going to push for a time frame pertaining to the stay of custody. Too bad for them I get to decide that and have already decided that Anthony would decide that.

3333333333333

"Hey Em! Where are we headed?" I ask as me and Anthony walk up to the registrar at the front of the building. I was calm because we had the stay of custody but still frazzled because Anthony had changed about a million times before we left and it made us late. He was nervous. He had asked me a billion times if he would have to leave with them today and I had told him a billion times and one that he wouldn't. I couldn't tell if he wanted to or not. He seemed like he was a little excited. I am happy for him in that right. He finally has confirmed biological family. He was so hopeless the first few months with us. He hated not having any family. Once he learned that we were willing to be his family he calmed and fit into our lives like he had always been there.

Sunday night jewel and he had sat up in the kitchen till about midnight talking about this whole situation. I think it helped him to be more comfortable with what was going on. She is really good at comforting people and helping them see logic in seemingly impossible situations. Her positive upbeat attitude towards any situation is contagious. Her personality complements Anthony's perfect. He is quiet, reserved, and honestly sometimes broody. He tries to carry the world on his shoulders and often forgets to have fun, which is something jewel never forgets to do. So often I see Benjamin in her. His optimistic attitude was definitely left to her.

"Follow me, I'll take you down. Emmet breaks me out of my thoughts. "How ya doing big guy?" he smiles at Anthony.

"I'm good. I am actually kind of excited to meet these people. Jewel says they can't be too bad if they are related to me, so I'm hopeful that's right."

"It is Hun. She makes a great point. You are such a wonderful person. I'm sure they are too." Emmet motions for us to enter the conference room and I walk in first. The first thing I notice is that the room is full. The table sits eight and there are already four people seated. I turn to Emmet and grab his arm to usher us out to the hall. Anthony is already by my side with a curious expression on his innocent face. Emmet leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I know what you are wondering and this is how it's going to be done. Their fancy lawyer found some old case that ran this way and used it to persuade the judge that this was acceptable. My hands are tied baby sister." He leans back and hold up his hands in an 'I don't know' gesture and I want to slap him for not telling us sooner. Poor Anthony must be so upset. I turn to tell him it's going to be ok and I'm sorry for misinforming him but when I turn I see him engulfed in a hug by Mrs. Esme.

We all take our seats around the table. On the one side theirs Esme, Carlisle, their lawyer, and then Mr. Cullen. Opposite him is me, then Emmet, Angela, then Anthony who is talking and smiling at his grandma. It's so odd to think of this woman we just recently met as his grandma. He seems to like her already though and for that I am happy. She seemed nice enough at the dinner. Emmet clears his throat and begins the meeting.

Two hours later we have it all figured out. The Cullen's will come out to my house tonight for dinner and afterwards are going to hang out for the bonfire. This was Anthony's invitation. The schedule after that is very open. They may visit with Anthony whenever he feels comfortable with it. He may go on outings with them only if I attend as well. That was my suggestion. I don't want to take the chance of these strangers flying off to England or wherever and taking my son with them.

After sitting down with them I feel like they are actually genuine and decent people but you really never know if it is an act or not. The lawyer had pushed pretty hard for a timeline as to when the stay of custody would be lifted. Emmet very politely turned him down on that and I was so happy he did or else I was going to do so in a not nice way. I was still a bit ticked off that they had schemed their way into getting a joint conference. I could see that they were very determined people and was worried they would try and bully the system into releasing Anthony when he wasn't ready. I had requested a background check and housing check from the lawyer and he just handed the background check over like he knew I was going to request it. As for the housing check that was sort of a mess. These people must have a lot of money or something because the list of properties in Mr. Cullen's name was a page long. They had already purchased the house in town and now planned on buying another for Esme and Carlisle by the end of the month.

These people were very interesting. That was for sure. I couldn't wait to open up the background check file and see what they were all about. Mr. Cullen's British accent wavered here and there during the meeting and I had to wonder if it were just an act or something. His father's however was constant. As was Esme southern accent. Anthony and she had been passing notes throughout the meeting. They honestly were quite adorable. It's like they just immediately fell into their roles as grandma and grandson. Carlisle had been mostly quiet throughout the meeting. Only really whispering to the lawyer and sometimes Mr. Cullen. He would smile at me now and then and read some of the notes passed between Esme and Anthony. He seemed nice but reserved.

Mr. Cullen though was the one I spent most of the time conversing with and arguing and discussing and honestly ogling a little bit. The man is really good looking. Especially in the dark suit and red tie he was wearing. I'm pretty sure he caught me a few times. He was odd though. One minute he was sweet as could be and actually even reached out for my hand at one point to apologize for his attitude. I had pulled my hand back out of instinct before he made contact though and he didn't attempt anything else for the rest of the time. He also would become very passionate when I brought up the stay of custody and get these very sexy but very frustrating crinkles in his brow. If I am being honest, I brought it up just to see them.

When we were leaving Esme gave me and Anthony hugs and everyone else shook hands. Well everyone except Mr. Cullen. He hugged Anthony and I saw Anthony flinch a bit like he wasn't ready for it. When Mr. Cullen pulled away I saw what I thought was pain flash across his face but it was gone in an instant. When he approached me to shake my hand he had this sexy smirk on his face. Kind of like the one Anthony gets when he knows he has won at a game of scrabble or chess. Except its obviously not sexy when he does it. It's annoying because I know I have lost. Mr. Cullen shook my hand it what seemed an intimate way but I could have been exaggerating that. Although he did lean in and kiss my cheek. I assume it's one of those weird British things.

On the drive home Anthony was raving about his conversation with his grandma. Apparently she knew his mom. She said she really had liked her. They were both from Georgia and his mom had lived down the street from them when mason was growing up. When Anthony had asked how his parents had met Esme had told him it was a story for another day. I was excited for the day when that story was told. I was just as curious as Anthony to find out why these people had never met their grandson. All Esme had said to him was that it was complicated and it was his dad's story to tell.

AUTHORS NOTE: so I stayed away for a while because apparently you do have to participate in real life. Anyways I have dedicated the day to further my story. So here is a shortish chapter and the next on will be the Cullen's and everyone hanging out. Love yawl! Sorry this took so long.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't laugh at me

Chapter six

When we got in the house Anthony ran upstairs to change and then sat in the kitchen waiting for the kids to get back from school. I told him I was going upstairs to lay down and grabbed the folder the lawyer had given to me. I nearly ran up the stairs I was so curious about its contents. When I was finally situated on my extremely comfortable California king bed, I opened the thing up. The first thing I wanted to see was the job and school history.

Mr. Cullen had homeschooling until his junior year in high school. Then he attended high school in Atlanta Georgia until he graduated. From there he moved to London, which explains the accent, and worked for a publishing house. He then moved to Georgia and has that listed as his primary residence for the last 10 years. I flip through the folder looking for any criminal history and find only a few traffic violations. Apparently he doesn't pay attention to yield signs. The worst is a public nuisance on the road he got when he was 22, about the time he got back from London. It says his current job is.. an author through the same publishing company he worked at in London.

I hear a knock on my door and stash the file under my pillow. I'm not sure why but I feel like I was doing something wrong by looking into this man. I decide I will only skim it from now on. I do need to know something's about him but I also don't need his full personal information, It just seems rude, Dominick walks in and throws his avengers back pack on my bed.

"What's up butter cup? How was school?"

"It was lame. Can I play halo 4?" he says looking up at me with a big cheesy smile.

"No you got to do your homework first nugget" we go through this every day after school. The kid hates school. I get it though. He doesn't really like kids his age and struggles with the work. He has trouble recognizing letters but could probably write code for EA games.

"How about this, I will do half of the home work and then I will play halo and then after dinner I will do the rest aaannnndddd take a bath." He looks me dead in the eye with a very serious expression on his adorable face.

"Alright but you have to eat your mac and cheese, all of it, and we got a deal." I stick my hand out and he shakes it. There's only been a few times I forgot to shake on our deals and every time he reminds me that it's not a deal if you didn't shake on it. He runs out to do his homework and I get up to follow him when jewel walks in and shuts the door. I sit back down and pat the bed next to me and she climbs up without saying a word.

"What's up lady?"

"I like someone and they don't like me back." She looks at me with her little broken heart and I feel bad that she is a teenage girl. I remember those times and they sucked. Well mine sucked for different reasons but still the naïvety and hurt is all the same.

"Have you told him you like him?" I grab her hand and rub circles on the back on it.

"No! Are you crazy! That would be so embarrassing!"

"Well how do you know he doesn't like you back?"

"Because he never flirts back with me and he is all preppish, and I'm all rebel and he likes preppy girls, and I can't be that."

"Well you shouldn't have to change who you are to please some, boy. I love you for who you are, and so will some boy one day, he will even love your blue hair. If this boy doesn't see how great you are then it's his loss. When I met ben I was a mess. I was still struggling with my issues from growing up and I was mad at the world and just messed up in the head. He loved me anyway and it was the best thing ever. I want you to find that hunny and I don't want you to have to force it. Who is this kid anyway? Anyone I know?"

"Nope, got to go mom. I am going to talk to Michael about it. No offense but, your no help" she runs out of my room and looks like she has a plan. I don't take any offence. I'm not a master in all things teen and although I think my advice was solid. She won't see that for a few more years. The biggest thing I've learned having teenagers is that some mistakes must be made on their own. I walk down the hall towards the stairs to tell Michael he needs to go get the some wood for the bonfire later.

When I walk into his room it's like I'm walking into a jungle. The room is 'tagged' with all his artwork and there are clothes all over the floor. It doesn't surprise me. I always tell the kids that their room is for them. They may decorate or mess it up as much as they want. All I ask is that it's cleaned every other Monday.

"Hey junior, you want to go get the wood set up for the fire tonight?" he looks up from his algebra homework and nods then goes right back. So I just walk out. Alice called and said she would bring over the sides and rose is bringing the stuff for s'more's and drinks so it's up to me to make the main dish. I have decided to make some chicken. It's a new recipe that I am pretty sure I'm going to burn but it's all good I have stakes ready to grill in the fridge just in case. As soon as I drop the chicken into the pan the doorbell rings and I yell for someone to get it.

Jewel hops down the stairs with Anthony right on her heels. They run through the kitchen and I yell at them to slow down but know they won't. Sometimes those two can be so competitive over the smallest things. So I roll my eyes and go back to the chicken. As soon as I hear the door open and Jewel squeal I know exactly who it is. I turn to say hello and be polite and such. When mason walks into the kitchen holding ice cream and wearing this sexy ass tight black cotton shirt with khaki shorts I forget all about how I think he may be a douche and how he is probably going to steal my son and how I'm currently cooking chicken on the stove. I forget about all of this and just stare into his beautiful eyes and that sexy smirk and then the fire alarm goes off and I realize my stove is on fire. He sets the ice cream down and heads toward the pan while I grab some water from the sink. Just as he is lifting the pan off the stove I throw the water on. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do and a burst of flames shoots to the ceiling just as mason pushes me behind him.

Jewel and Anthony start laughing and Mason sets the pan back on the stove now that the fire has been extinguished.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I promise that wasn't on purpose! Please say something!" I am yelling now. I think he may be in shock. Oh my goodness I just tried to light Anthony's dad on fire. I am a douche. He probably thinks it was on purpose. Why isn't he saying anything! He won't even turn around. I hope he isn't burned to badly. I grab his shoulder and try to turn him to face me and he doesn't budge an inch. Then I hear it. The dorkiest laugh I have ever heard.

"So do you try to burn down every guest who comes for a visit or am I special?" mason says while laughing his dork laugh. He even snorts after he finishes speaking. I inspect his face and realize he is missing part of his eyebrow. And that's when I lose it. I don't think I have laughed this hard in years. He smiles at me and uses the dish towel off the counter to wipe what I assume is soot off my cheek.

"Nope you're just special." I say but it comes out as a whisper. I don't know what the deal is with this guy. He just has me mesmerized. I know in the back of my mind that I should be hesitant to trust him but he just puts me in this trusting mood. I noticed it that day at the diner. I fought it then because I was upset he was trying to steal my son. Now I can't find it in me to fight it. Someone coughs and I turn to see Michael with the fire extinguisher and a glare marring his features. I give him a questioning look and then notice that mason has his hand on my waist and we are very close together.

I quickly step back and grab the extinguisher from Michael. "Thanks but I put it out already."

"Yeah junior she threw water on it and burned the heck out of this guy's eye!" jewel says and starts cracking up again. Michael grunts something and walks out. That's when I notice that Carlisle is missing. Esme is sitting at the island with jewel and Anthony on each side of her smiling comfortably.

"Well I guess we are having steaks tonight." I clap my hands together and tell Anthony to go start the grill while I get the kitchen cleaned up. Mason sits down at the island with his mom and asks for a damp cloth. Jewel runs to get one. Once everything is all cleaned up, including mason I show them to the back porch where we will be eating.

Rose and Emmet walk out back and Emmet introduces rose to the Cullen's. They sit and chat for a bit while I make the stakes. Alice calls and I send the junior and Anthony out to help her carry in the grocery's. A few minutes later I have the steaks ready and rose takes them into the kitchen while I ring the dinner bell (yes I have an actual dinner bell), with a house this big and a yard quadruple that, I need it to wrangle all the kids up. The only one who ignores it is Dominick, so I head inside to grab the lil stinker of the Xbox.

When we come back out Paige is already getting Dom's plate ready. He notices the others at the table but doesn't make a move to say hello to any of them but Esme. He climbs into her lap without saying a word and pushes her plate away from her towards mason who is sitting next to her. "Hi aunt Rosy, can you get me some chocolate milk please?"

"Yeah buddy but don't you think you should sit in your own chair first?"

He looks around and says "I am in my own seat. This old lady just happens to be in it too. That's her choice not mine." He reaches out for the glass rose is holding like nothing happened. I have to suppress a giggle because it is "his spot", he even wrote his name on the bottom of the table where the chair is.

"I'm so sorry Esme. He has Asperger's, so he is often a little blunt." She smiles and looks down at dom." Do you think I could share this chair with you? Just this one time?"

"Yeah but I get to have my plate in the middle or else I spill, you can have yours to this side" he says as he points to the side next to mason. "You will have to pay me one marshmallow too." He turns and holds his hand out to her to shake on the deal.

"Esme if you shake hands then you have to make him a marshmallow tonight." Jewel says very seriously.

"That's fine dear. I am an expert marshmallow roaster." She shakes his hand and Rose hands him his glass of milk and Paige sets his plate down in front of him. I make my plate and look for a place to sit and the only spot is next to mason so I take my seat. His plate is slightly invading my area because he has to share his area with his mom. Our hands keep touching throughout the night and I get these little butterfly feelings in my stomach every time they do. We say grace and dig in. by the end of the meal we have all learned that mason plays many instruments, but is best at the acoustic guitar just like Anthony. He is indeed an author. Apparently Alice reads his books so I assume they are romance novels. Anthony kept things light and I am glad he did. Dinner ended up going great up until jewel brought the ice cream out and directly asked mason why he had abandoned his son. It got real quiet and a bit awkward and Paige took Dom in to do his homework while Michael and Emmet went to start the fire and Esme and Alice decided to do the dishes. So there we sat the four of us. In a very uncomfortable situation with a necessary question laid on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't laugh at me

Chapter seven

Mason looks pretty shocked, his mouth is set in such a way that it appears he is seconds from saying something. He has been like that for about 10 minutes, funny thing is, and so has Anthony. Jewel looks impatient, I may be a bit impatient as well. I don't necessarily know for what, the question must be answered at some point but I don't feel like it should be now. Honestly I'm not sure any time would feel right though. It's one of those things you want to know so badly but don't at the same time. I know that if mason makes the move to divulge the information Anthony will suffer through anything the man has to say, I also know that Anthony is very good at holding grudges and if mason has some crap excuse and exposes it before building some kind of foundation with Anthony then he may never have the opportunity to have a relationship with his son. Anthony is very good at shutting down and shutting people out, I experienced this first hand when he initially came to us and I wouldn't wish it on Mason. Not now that I have spent the evening with everyone getting along and laughing and just having a good time. Another few minutes go by and nobody has said a thing, all of us just waiting for something to happen but nothing ever does and I realize that maybe they have more in common than I realized.

"Man it's some nice weather we are having" I say stupidly because I can't think of a tactful way to change the topic. Anthony laughs and then so do I, it really was a silly thing to say.

"Nice out bells"

"It wasn't an out! What do you even know about 'outs'? I was just commenting on the weather. Can't a person comment on the weather every now and then? Besides you know I hate awkward silences and that was about 29 minutes past awkward thanks to jewels!" I turn from Anthony to look at jewels when I say this and smile so she knows I'm not actually upset with her. It's not her fault she is so blunt it's just the way the good lord made her.

"So is it time for s'more's yet?" Anthony stands and grabs jewels hand when she says this and they walk into the house to let the others know that we are ready to continue the night.

"I was going to answer her you know." Mason looks so ashamed when he says this and my heart aches a bit.

"I'm sure you were. I'm also sure it wasn't the right time. I owed you one for lighting you on fire so consider us even.' He smiles and it's so similar to the one I get from Anthony when he accepts my outs." listen I want the answer to the question and it seems like you want to give it but first maybe you two could get to know each other. I want what's best for him and maybe that could be you, we will never know if you sink y'alls ship before it has the chance to leave port. That being said, I will protect him at any cost." My voice changes from caring, calm and even to cold, and calculating when I say the last part and by the look on his face I'm sure he gets the severity of my statement.

"You're a really amazing woman you know that Bella? I really do appreciated what you're doing for him. It's easy to see that this is more than a job for you. 'His smile is back and I swoon a bit at the compliment until he speaks again and he has that guilty look, like he may have murdered a puppy or something.

" I do want to tell my side of the story. I have to admit that I don't know crap about kids, let alone teens. I can't wait to learn and I think I could really use your help with this if you would be willing to give it. I want to be what's best for my son. His mom was so wonderful and I don't doubt she taught him most of what he needs to know about the world. I know she taught me some very important lessons in the 2 years we were together. I just want to help him find his way from here and show him that I am not the same man who abandoned him and his mother 14 years ago, because Bella, that's what I did." He looks up at me for approval and I don't grant it because I can't without all the information and I don't know if I would even with all the information. His statement paired with his forlorn expression confirms my assumption that he was plainly negligent and there was no unforeseen circumstance that held him away from his son. I shouldn't have put so much hope into that idea I know better than that, I even entertained the idea that maybe he was some spy or something. I'm not sure why I want him to be this good person so bad. I mean there is the obvious reasons for Anthony's benefit but its more than that and I wonder not for the first time if maybe my emotions are getting to involved with this stranger who has come to steal my son away.

"I want to remind you that I am here for Anthony first. He is my priority in all of this and I will always be there to protect him. The love I have for him doesn't end if the papers are signed over to you. I will help you in any way that I can without harming Anthony and that includes betraying his confidence with me. I want you to succeed as a father in any capacity that you are able for Anthony's sake, so I can give ya some tips here and there but the bond you build with Anthony will need to be something you and him made." We have angled our chair towards each other over the course of our conversation. Our hands are resting on the table and I reach out and squeeze his in encouragement. He squeezes mine back and looks into my eyes and I feel the need to help him steal away my son and don't understand why?

33333333

We have all been laughing hysterically for the last fifteen minutes. It started when Esme, master marshmallow roaster, ended up flinging a flaming marshmallow right at Masons head, unintentionally of course. He then retaliated by throwing an uncooked marshmallow at her, which prompted Emmet, who by the way has a total mom crush on her, to defend her honor and throw back a piece of slightly melted chocolate which ended up hitting me and caused me to comment on his pansy throwing skills while chucking my freshly cooked to perfection marshmallow at him. After that all hell broke loose in the form of a ridiculous food fight. Now we sit a group full of s'more's inside and out waiting for Anthony to get the hose to rinse us off.

One thing I have learned over the course of the night is that these people know how to have fun. Esme who I had assumed was some sweet grandmother type has fit that stereo type perfectly but also ended up being insanely funny. Mason has surprised me so much, he is all serious and deep one moment and the next is engaged in a marshmallow eating competition with Emmet, which was another surprise because he won! Emmet has a bottomless pit for a stomach but apparently mason has 2 bottomless pit stomachs and has the super power of inhaling his food.

Anthony is getting along great with mason, although they haven't exactly had a moment to themselves. I don't think that was accidental on Anthony's part, every time Mason would try and get some time alone Anthony would invite jewel to join them and then jewel would talk the whole time. I know this was the case because mason has been updating me all night and second guessing his every action, almost like a first time dad with a newborn.

It's actually quite comical, like when Anthony was struggling to get his s'more together because jewel stole his plate and he was trying to balance it on his leg without getting messy. Mason walked over to him and grabbed the stick with the marshmallow on it like he was going to put it in between the cracker while Anthony squeezed them together but then suddenly he handed the stick back and caused Anthony to drop one of his graham crackers and then when he turned to grab Anthony a new one he knocked the stick out of Anthony's hand and into the fire. He ended up just huffing and apologizing while awkwardly standing near Anthony while he made a new marshmallow. I tried to hide my giggles but I must not have done a very good job because as soon as he sat back down next to me on the log we shared he very sneakily tried to nudge me off and on to the ground.

Later after everyone had gone home I went into Anthony's room to see how he was doing and found the most adorable sight ever. He and jewel were cuddled up asleep with the TV on, they are both so peaceful so I decide to let them sleep and just leave the bedroom door open so that when jewel wakes up and head to her room it won't wake me up. They are so lucky to have each other as friends, I don't think I ever had a friend I was as close with at their age, well maybe Emmet but that doesn't count because he was my brother. I just hope that if Anthony moves with his dad then it won't break up their companionship.

**Authors note: **sorry this took a while guy's things have been crazy as usual. If you haven't already go check out my other story away from the son, you're going to love it! Anyways love you guys and I hope to get another chap out next week.


End file.
